Combined Revenge
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: How harsh a change is measured by the change itself.Sakura gets changed by being taken away from her "family", Konan Nagato and Yahiko.Taken to Leaf, a grudge forms.Madara Uchiha is stirring up something in his pot, and Sakura is apart of it.on Hiatus
1. The Beginning

**A/N Oh my god, I have fucking fallen in love with Nagato!! xD –squee!!- Lol. Well, on my Microsoft Word, I can have a background on it as I write, and I have a wallpaper of Nagato on it, and I'm fucking giggling like crazy!!! xD Well, let's get this started!! xD

* * *

**

_Chapter one: The Beginning_

Now, let's get one thing straight. Sakura's name isn't really Sakura Haruno, it's really Nii Sakura(Nii is not Yahiko's real last name!). She is, actually, Yahiko's older twin sister. She's 13, as well as her brother. They are, actually, twins. Nagato and Konan are also 13

"Yahiko-Nee-San" Sakura mumbled and she pulled on Yahiko's sleeve. He turned to her with confused eyes. Nagato and Konan looked at her as well. "There's two men and a woman on our left. They have dango" Sakura said and Yahiko's mouth hung open and he started to drool from even the word 'Dango'…Aww man, not all over my good shoes..sigh. Anyway.

Sakura rolled her eyes and she snapped Yahiko's chin up. He shook his head and Nagato chuckled and Konan and Sakura giggled. Sakura and Konan were like sisters. Konan had taught Sakura how to use origami like herself. Yahiko had taught her how to use water jutsu, even though they are from the same clan, and Nagato had taught her how to use the wind element. Yahiko and Konan were already aware that Nagato and Sakura liked each other, but Nagato and Sakura were oblivious to that fact…

Sakura glanced at the three Sannin, Tsunade Orochimaru and Jiraya, and she caught Tsunade's eye. "Crap. The woman's looking at me.." Sakura mumbled and she moved forward slightly and then the two men's eyes looked at her. "Meep!" Sakura meeped, duh, and she held onto Yahiko and she pushed him forward and she went behind the pillar.

"What the heck, Sakura-Onee-Chan?!" Yahiko yelled at her and she shivered. "I hate it when people stare at me like that..and then that snake du-" she noticed how quiet they were and that they were looking up. "They are behind me, aren't they" Sakrua said with a sweatdrop and Nagato grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Sakura meeped when she bumped into his chest. Konan noticed this, and she giggled before she looked at the three Sannin. Nagato took out a small dagger that he had on in his belt on his lower back and he held it in front of himself and Sakura. Sakura was looking at the three Sannin with shy, determined, and concerned eyes. But, if you looked close enough, you could see a little fright.

"Should we kill them?" Orochimaru's S's were a little longer and a hiss when he spoke this. He also took out a kunai had had one in each hand. "No, let them live" Tsunade said and she looked caringly at Sakura and Nagato. She giggled with a light blush on her face at the sight.

Jiraya rolled his eyes. "Put the kunais away, Orochimaru. You don't want to scare them anymore then they already are." Jiraya said and he bent down and he took Tsunade's two dango sticks, which she sulked about for a moment, and he held out one stick to each other the four teenagers. "Here, you four look hungry" Jiraya grinned sheepishly and Sakura nodded shyly. He looked up at Nagato just in time to catch his glance. She nodded and his grip on her loosened. She moved out of his embrace and she took a step towards Jiraya. Jiraya just grinned at her as his eyes were closed. Sakura took one of the dango and Yahiko grabbed it from her.

"Oi! That was mine!" Sakura growled and Jiraya handed her another one. Konan took it from her this time. Sakura sulked for a minute and then Jiraya handed her and Nagato one. Nagato was hesitant, but once he got a sniff, he grabbed the dango and he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mmmm" Yahiko and Konan mumbled together as they _tried_ to savor the flavor. "Itai!" Yahiko yelled when Sakura hit the back of his head and he turned around to see Sakura with her arm around Nagato's arm. Nagato was blushing slightly, as well as Sakura, but she only ignored it. Yahiko's eyes narrowed at her, he was used to their flirting already. Sakura only giggled lightly when she noticed Nagato's blush. He only turned his head to the right to hide his blush. Sakura only giggled more and she let go of him and ran to Yahiko, only to receive a slap on the back of the head.

"Pay backs mean, Onee-Chan" Yahiko said and Sakura punched his arm. He punched her arm back. She narrowed her eyes at him, and in return, he narrowed his eyes. Sakura blew out a little wind and he jumped back and he filled his mouth with water. She smiled brightly and she jumped up by doing a back flip, and in turn, she blew water and wind at him. She control the wind, that was twirling in the water, and she made it form a very large bubble. The bubble hovered over Yahiko.

"Oh, snap.." Yahiko mumbled then she smirked mischievously and she dumped the water on him. He was soaked! "Nice one, Onee-Chan. You got Nagato to teach you, didn't you?" Yahiko asked with a smirk and Sakura blushed and looked away. "Mayyybe!" Sakura said and Konan giggled. Nagato looked at her with a smile.

"Whoa..she combined water a wind…not even the Fourth Hokage can do that!" Tsunade exclaimed and Jiraya and Orochimaru looked at Sakura with their mouths gaped, and their eyes wide.

"She, will make one heck of a woman..as well as the other girl over there" Jiraya mumbled with a blush just imaging Yuri…he had a nosebleed. Tsunade's left eye twitch and she punched him, he went right through the wall. Sakura looked over and she saw that Tsunade punched him.

"Whoa….that had to hurt.." Sakura, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato said in unison. Nagato's voice was a little shocking to the three, well two now, sannins. It came out slightly rough and deep.

'_He's already hit puberty. Poor children, they can hardly be merely 13 or 14 and they are already hitting that age…the poor girls, maybe I'll stay with them….'_ Tsunade thought and then she smiled.

"Are you coming, Jiraya? Tsunade?" Orochimaru called already out of the gates. Tsunade and Jiraya looked at each other and nodded. "No, you go on without us." Tsunade said and the four teens gasped.

"W-What? Why?" Orochimaru yelled angrily. "Well, we're going to train these four until they can protect themselves, and each other" Jiraya said and Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Now then," Tsunade said and Orochimaru scoffed before he ran off. "What are your names? My name is Tsunade" Tsunade said with a smile and Jiraya bent down. Tsunade bent down as well. "My name is Jiraya" Jiraya said and he smiled as well.

"Now, what's your names?" Tsunade asked and Sakura smiled again. "My name is Nii Sakura, and this is my twin brother, Nii Yahiko" Sakura said smiling and Yahiko and herself bowed slightly and Nagato and Konan stepped up slightly. Nagato was standing right beside Sakura and Konan was standing on the other side of Sakura, in between Sakura and Yahiko. "My name is Nagato" Nagato's deep voice always sent shivers down Sakura's spine, but she never let it show. Nagato bowed slightly and Konan did as well. "My name is Konan" Konan said with a smile and her and Sakura looked at each other and smiled before they nodded. Later, they would tackle the boys…Hehe.

Tsunade saw the evil glint in the girls eyes and she raised an eye brow. The girls giggled nervously and Yahiko looked at Konan and Nagato looked at Sakura with a raised eye brow. Sakura and Konan turned on their heels and they started to walk away while whistling. The boys glanced at each other and they ran after the girls. The girls giggled and they ducked when they guys tried to put their arm around the girls shoulders, and the girls then got behind them and jumped on their backs, making them fall to the floor.

"Man, not again…" Yahiko mumbled in the dirt and Nagato chuckled, making a dirt cloud go up his nose. He sneezed and Sakura laughed when she fell on Nagato's back backwards. Konan looked at Sakura with a raised eye brow, as did Tsunade and Jiraya, and Sakura only shrugged as she stopped laughing. She stood up and she helped Nagato up. Nagato's hair was out of his left eye and he blinked for a moment. Sakura glanced at him, only to keep her eyes locked on his eyes. They stood there, staring at each other for a good minute or two. Yahiko came and he slapped the back of their heads.

"Don't be so mean, Otoutu!" Sakura yelled while pouting and Yahiko chuckled. "Whoops, sorry, Aneki." Yahiko said sarcastically after Konan got off of him. Konan and Sakura stood beside each other and Yahiko and Nagato stood on Sakura's other side. Yahiko and Sakura were in the middle.

"Well, let's get started, after we get you some food, of course!" Tsunade said and the four cheered. Nagato kept cool though….

* * *

_**--Two years later—**_

The four 15 year olds finally destroyed Jiraya's clone and they slumped to the ground. Sakura and Nagato had, finally, reliezed their feelings and were now a couple. Yahiko still looked out for her, and so did Konan. Konan and Yahiko were simply friends, and nothing more. They would protect each other, but that's it. Nagato had let his hair grow out slightly and now it was parted about a inch over his left eye and his whole left eye showed. He now had the Rinnegan after some rock nin had attacked Sakura and had tried to rape her. He had killed them, and was tramitized. Only Sakura helped him through it.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Nagato sat on the porch when Sakura came up and she sat beside him. They are 14 years old, and they have already spilled their emotions to each other._

"_Nagato-kun..are you ok?" Sakura asked timidly and he glanced at her. Sakura looked at him sadly and he looked back down and a tear ran down his face. Sakura looked at him shocked and she put a hand on his right cheek and forced him to look up at her. He was trying to hide his eyes, but Sakura's hand was making that impossible. Nagato looked the other way and then his eyes went back to Sakura when she whipped away his tears. "What's wrong, Nagato-kun?" Sakura asked him and he looked away again._

"_I…feel guilty that I..killed those men" Nagato mumbled and Sakura rubbed his cheek and she moved closer to him. She kissed his lips and he looked at her shocked._

"_You shouldn't, you were merely protecting me, Nagato-kun. To me, if you protect your loved ones or someone of innocence, then you will be forgiven by god." Sakura said and she hugged Nagato around the shoulders. Timidly, he reached around and he hugged her. He turned his body to her and he spread his legs. She crawled between his legs and he smiled slightly in the embrace. The rain falling to the ground made a mist that was dampening them. _

_Sakura looked down at Nagato. His face was in the crook of her neck. She put her hand on his neck, and she pulled his face up to hers. "Also to me, it…flatters me that you protected me so much…and you shouldn't regret that, either" Sakura said then she kissed him again on the lips. He was hesitant, but he kissed her back. He closed his eyes and he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck._

_They pulled apart and looked into the house to see Jiraya, Tsunade, Konan, and Yahiko whistling and jumping up and down. Sakura and Nagato blushed but Sakura giggled. _

"_What's so funny?" Nagato asked Sakura and she looked at him, her arms still linked behind his head._

"_Busted!!" Sakura said and then she kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and kissed back._

_--End Flashback—

* * *

_

That was their first kiss, as well. Nagato made a new philosophy, to. _If your protecting your loved ones, or the innocent, then you will be forgiven by the Gods._

Sakura was proud, and she always would remind him of that, to.

Sakura held onto Nagato's hand and vice versa, as Jiraya and Tsunade walked up to them with proud smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations you four. You've destroyed one of my clones. Sadly, we must leave now. We have to go back to Konoha" Jiraya said sadly and the four nodded sadly. Nagato tightened his grip on Sakura's hand and she looked up at him. He looked down on her, and he smiled. She was about five feet and 5 inches. Nagato was about 5 feet and 8 inches(totally made up, shut up! DX). Yahiko stood at about six foot. And lastly, Konan stood at about five foot and five inches.

Tsunade came up to Sakura and she hugged her. Nagato let go of Sakura's hand and Sakura patted Tsunade's head. Jiraya came up, and he hugged her. Only to be punched away from her, for grabbing her butt. Nagato growled but then he stopped when Sakura punched Jiraya in the face. He hit a tree and Tsunade's chest welled up with pride. Soon, Tsunade and Jiraya were out of sight. Sakura took Nagato's hand again. Sakura stepped closer to Nagato since the adults were gone, and the four teens started to walk off into the sun light.

"Oh my god, my eyes!!!"

**--**

**The "Oh my god, my eyes!!!" was said by Yahiko and the other three of them laughed at him while he curled on the ground laughing at himself.**

**--

* * *

**

**--Two Years Later--**

Sakura woke up to be laying on Nagato's naked chest. They had gotten married a year ago today. Sakura got up, she was wearing on of Nagato's long dark blue shirts. Nagato stirred and he pulled Sakura back down. She meeped and he chuckled, his chest rumbled as he did so. Sakura giggled and she looked up at him. She had managed to put on a pair of blue loose ninja pants, before she was pulled down.

His eyes were closed but his lips were set in a blissful smile. She kissed his lips in a quick kiss and started to get up, yet again. Nagato, though, had his arm around her waist, so she fell on her butt with a grunt.

"You, my dear, aren't going anywhere" Nagato said demandingly and Sakura giggled. "Well, we have to get up and help Uryu-san around the house..which reminds me, he usually comes to check on us by now..oh no." Sakura said then she got up and a raced to the door. She threw another door off it's rollers and Sakura's widened at the horrid sight. Nagato raced down the hallway in only his black silky boxers. "U-U-Uryu-san!" Sakura said and she raced to the bed where the blood splattered all over the wall and other things.

"Oh my god! Yahiko! Konan!" Nagato yelled and he ran to Sakura. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking. Yahiko came running in the room in blue silk boxers. Konan had on a blue night gown. Sakura was the only one in clothes.

Nagato held onto Sakura when he noticed a chakra. He glanced at Konan and she nodded. "I'll scout around" Konan said and then she disappeared into a million of paper butterflys. The other three were used to this to.

"Sakura-chan, calm down.. It's happeneds" Yahiko cooed to his big sister, who then stood up and crawled on the bed. She picked up the dead body and started an examination of him.

"He was stabbed in the stomach three times by a ANBU katana, stabbed by the heart with the same kind of katana, and finally, his brain was destroyed inside his own head." Sakura finished before she walked out of the house with Nagato and Yahiko at her heels. Nagato and Yahiko slowed down slightly.

"This is going to change her so much.." Yahiko mumbled mournfully and Sakura stopped and dropped the body in a hole. All of a sudden, she felt two senbon in her neck. Nagato caught her as she fell backwards, and he sat down with her head on his lap.

Before she fell unconscious, she felt Nagato being pulled away from her, and then she was picked up. That's all she remembered….

* * *

**A/N Hahah! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the "Oh my god, my eyes!!!" thing. Hey, I needed to add some humor!!**

**Hehe..god, I think I'm in love with Nagato DX So, unfair! WHY!? WHY DO THE SEXY GUYS HAVE THE FUCKING DIE!?!..-sigh- Oh well! xD**

**Oh, by the way. I'm pretty sure that Zach, the Fanfiction staff dude, added "Yahiko" and "Nagato" to the character list..if you can find the two names on the character list, then you had better thank me and start coming up with NagaSaku Fanfictions! I plan on making this one NagaSaku…hehe..in fact..-starts to think of plots- Great!! Hehe…Yayz! xD I have a few **_**twists**_** up my sleeve..**

**Holy crap!? Did that just say "let's suck a cock"!?! I'm listening to "Everything is Alright" and I swear to god, it sounds like he's saying "And let's suck a coock" I'm like O_O –slowly backs away- hehe. Anyway. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Ja Ne!**

**/Takai\**

**-teh girl who loves this story so far =^_^=..hehe..Naruto smile!-**


	2. Hospital Little Brothers Husband Seen!

**A/N Originally, the fifth chapter(but, this 'fifth chapter' doesn't even exist!) was gonna be this chapter, then I thought "Well wait a second, why not make it a longer fic and actually explain her life, for once" So, here you go. I had better get praised, at least a little bit! DX I'm even sacrificing meh fucking computer for you people! I'm supposed to be doing shitty homework, but NOOOO!!! I'm writing this…-sigh- man, I'm thinking about putting all the other pics on hiatus and Not start a new one, and ONLY concentrate on this one. If I get enough people to agree, then I'll do that ^_^ Well, enjoy! By the way, I know BIG words, so, get a dictionary handy xD

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Hospital; Little Brothers; Meeting Otto Again!_

Sasuke was only eight, and it was Itachi and Kakashi that were 13(we'll say it is xD). Kakashi was standing over Sakura's face when she woke up. She sat up, only to find her hands in shackles. "Geez, do they really think these will keep me?" Sakura mumbled to herself and then she looked around. Kakashi, Itachi, and a little boy was standing around her bed. The little boy looked like Itachi.

"Oi, who are you people?" Sakura asked and Kakashi grinned. "My name is Hatake Kakashi!" Kakashi exclaimed and he puffed out his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes and she flicked his chest. His breathe was knocked out of him as he strained for breathe. Sakura looked at the shackles. "Well my god. I could make better shackles with twigs" Sakura mumbled then she said "I'd duck, if I were you" Sakura said and the three ducked. Well, Sasuke did. Itachi and Kakashi just stood there. Sakura shrugged.

"You won't be able to break those. They are from the ANBU" Itachi said, his ANBU mask on the side of his face. Sakura looked at Itachi. She slipped out of bed and she bent down in front of Itachi. She looked at his face closer.

"Your probably only 13..yet your in ANBU…so much blood and gore you will have to whitness.." Sakura mumbled then she walked up to the window. She added a little bit of chakra into her mouth and she let wind and water and fire float around her.

"Whoa!!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi and Kakashi's eyes widened. "_Kirema(break)"_ Sakura said and then a bubble appeared around her. The shackled started to rust in the water, and Sakura's hair floated all around her. The fire then burned off the shackles. The wind, water, and fire blew off and Sakura's hair was a bit frizzy. "You were saying, boy?" Sakura asked and she put her hands in her hair and she leaned down. She ruffled her hair and when she stood back up, Sasuke laughed and he fell on his butt.

"What?" Sakura asked and then she blew out a little wind and water and she fixed her hair. "How are you able to do that? Not even the fourth Hokage can do that.." Itachi said and everything went quiet. "Well, it takes..practice. But when you have someone there with you that is able to do it, you get pushed to the limit. I had nearly died a few hundred times, just trying to get as good as them…but, you wanna see something cool?" Sakura asked and then she turned around with a pleasant smile on her face. She went over to Sasuke. "here, pull my finger, but you have to be gentle, or I'll get hurt, badly." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. He lightly pulled Sakura's finger, and when he did, she disappeared into millions of butterflyies. She flew around Sasuke and picked him up.

"Whoa! This is awesome!!" Sasuke yelled over the sound of the flapping wings. Yondaime came into the room at that moment. "What in the world?" Yondaime asked with his son in hand(yeah, he hasn't died…yet..hehe..in this one, Naruto does have the Kyuubi in him, but somehow Minato managed to live for a few more years.).

Sakura giggled and she set Sasuke down before all of her origami flowers turned into a human. Sakura held her finger up and a butterfly landed on her. The butterfly then turned into her finger. Sasuke ran over to her and hugged her legs. The nurses had let her stay in her regular clothes, so she was in a pair of loose dark blue ninja pants and Nagato's shirt. Itachi raised a eye brow when he noticed the shirt.

"Who's shirt is that?" Itachi asked and Sakura looked down at the shirt and she sighed sadly and looked out the window. Her left hand on the window pain. She fingered the ring, and the ring shined in the sunlight. "It's…my husbands shirt..well, it was, before **someone** ordered their ANBU to freakin kidnap me" Sakura said and she glared at Minato. He looked at her innocently.

"Hey, don't blame me. I sent them to scout out and help Amegakure." Sakura glared even harder at Minato. She pushed off the window, very very very lightly so she wouldn't push the whole wall down…, and she walked in front of him. "And, they said that you were being attacked." Minato said then he quietly added. "They killed one of the men you were with." Sakura's eyes widened and they instantly turned emotionless and her posture relaxed. "They said he had white hair" Minato said and Sakura growled deep in her throat. "Put the boy down." Sakura growled and Minato put Naruto down. Once Minato stood back up, he went through ten walls. Sakura had punched him.

"How dare you kill my Otoutu!" Sakura growled and Itachi grabbed her wrists. Kakashi grabbed her arms. She laughed harshly. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt him anymore, I just wanted to punch him once..or maybe twice…hehe" Sakura said then she blew out a string fire. The fire attacked Itachi and Kakashi's wrists, forcing them to let go.

"Hey, how were you able to do that?" A little Naruto asked and Sakura looked at him and smiled softly. She walked up to him, Itachi and Kakashi tensed, and she bent down in front of him. She grabbed his chin and she turned his head away from her. She looked at the whiskers. _'Whiskers? I've only heard of something like this from when the Bijuu are sealed inside a human..poor boy, he got Kyuubi sealed inside of him'_ Sakura thought sadly and she sighed and let his chin go. He looked at her with a smile, but confused eyes. She stood up and she held out a hand. The hand had a orb in it. Itachi went to take it, but his hand just went through it. Sakura bonked him on the head, which Sasuke laughed at. "Baka, you can't hold onto something that is a liquid, only I, my now deceased brother, and probably my husband…" Sakura mumbled then she snapped. When she snapped her fingers, fire blew onto her finger. Then, ice surrounded it when she put her finger inside the water orb. She then blew wind onto the orb, and it froze. Naruto was amazed!

"Whoa! How'd you do that, Baa-san?" Sakura twitched once. "I'll give you a deal, ok?" Sakura asked and she bent down. She put the ice orb of fire in Naruto's hands. "You can call me Onee-Chan, and I'll let you keep this orb. Since I made it, it can never melt, and the flame will never flicker. As long as I am alive. So, if you keep it, then you are keeping a tab on my life. But, make sure it never gets broken, it won't, but still, act like it is your most precious position, and protect it with your life, got it?" Sakura asked him and his eyes widened. "Sweet, thanks, Onee-Chan!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke's eyes went wide and he ran to Naruto and looked at the orb.

"Hey, Naruto-dobe, can I see the orb, thingy?" Sasuke asked sweetly and Sakura laughed. "Sure, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said and he carefully handed the orb to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it closer. The outside was smooth, but it looked ruff. The flame would move, but never flicker. The wind inside the orb was like a shield for the fire.

"Whoa..this is awesome, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled and he gave Naruto back the orb. Sasuke looked up at Sakura. He lifted up his arms at her, and she bent down and picked him up. "So, you already like me enough to let me hold you, ne?" Sakura asked and Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked up with puppy eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes, and just as Itachi was about to take Sasuke, she also picked up Naruto and held them up.

"Whoa..she can hold them both up like it's nothing…" Kakashi mumbled and Sakura giggled. "Well of course. I have had practice since I was 13. Which would only be four years, but still, it's pretty long..plus, I was trained by the best." Minato came out of the rooms and he gaped at her. "What!? You mean that a freakin 17 year old can hold up two four year olds, and I can hardly hold one!" Minato grumbled and Sakura walked up to him. He tensed. "Hey, sorry about hitting you, I …am very easily angered." Sakura then turned to Naruto. "Now, you take very good care of that orb. Nothing will happen to it if it does break and I can make another one, but still, this will help to teach you responsibility." Sakura said and then she smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, what is that?" Minato asked astounded and Sakura chuckled, no she didn't giggle, she chuckled.

"Well, it's the combination of wind, water, and fire. I froze the water over the flame and added wind into the orb to protect the flame from going out." Sakura said and Minato took Naruto.

"Whoa..I've never heard of anything like that…" Minato said interested and Sakura sighed sadly. Sasuke was asleep on her shoulder, with his face in the crook of her neck. "Yeah, well, it just comes with being from the Nii Clan. Or in other words, the clan where we all have perfect chakra control, I guess…well, I'm the only one that I actually know of that had perfect chakra control…Otoutu could only control water and Otto(husband, she doesn't want to say Nagato's name, otherwise she'll bust out crying) was the one who really taught me all this.." Sakura mumbled and she smiled when she saw the sun. "The sun has always been his favorite part of the day.." Sakura mumbled and she walked to the window and smiled.

"Anyway, where will I be staying, since I won't be able to run away, now" Sakura said and she turned around and she walked to beside Minato.

"Well, since you've made a bond with Sasuke-kun, I'm sure the Uchiha's wouldn't mind you at their house." Minato said and then he glanced at Itachi. "Hai, Hokage-sama" Itachi said and he showed Sakura the way out of the hospital. When Itachi and Sakura got to the Uchiha Compound, Fugaku was outside leaning on the post.

"So, you descided to bring home this…" Fugaku looked Sakura up and down. "Villager" Sakura clutched her fist to hold from punching him. "I'd watch it, Jii-san(grandpa), I'm not in a good mood" Sakura said grimly and Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his father shivering.

"Then who are you, girl?" Fugaku asked coldly and Sakura merely shrugged him off. When she got beside him, with Sasuke still on her shoulder, she whispered to him, making sure that Sasuke wouldn't hear as well in case he was awake, which he wasn't. "If you want to live, then I'd start to use my name, which is Sakura. And I am the one who was kidnapped by this village. I am the one who just got her twin little brother killed by this damned village." Then she looked at Fugaku with cold eyes, her eyes as cold as ice, actually. "I am the one who was stolen from my husband, now then" Sakura said coldly and she turned to the man, she was a little bit shorter then him, making him smirk.

"I don't see why people think your so scary." He replied and Sakura sighed in annoyance. She walked back to Itachi and handed him Sasuke. Then, Sakura turned around and walked up to Fugaku, she got into his face.

"They think I'm scary, because I actually have all the elements at my disposel" Sakura said coldly and then she formed a ice dagger in her hand. The dagger was boiling hot, but not melting. She put the dagger of ice to his throat and he hissed in pain. "Don't. Test. Me" Sakura said coldly and then the ice melted into her skin.

"W-What was that?" Itachi whispered and Sasuke stirred. "Nee-san, where's Onee-chan?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi who was a little shocked that he already called Sakura his sister. "I'm right here, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and she started to walk over to Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi gave Sasuke to Sakura who went back to sleep with his face in the crook of her neck.

"Aww, Kawaii!" came a cheerful voice and Sakura smiled. "Hello, Uchiha-san" Sakura said and she then bowed to Mikoto. "Oh, you can call me Mikoto-chan. As for you, you must be Sakura-chan. Welcome to the Uchiha main house!" Mikoto said and Sakura smiled. "Alright, Mikoto-chan, and thank you" Sakura said then she stood up straight. She was a little taller then Mikoto. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Mikoto asked and Sakura giggled.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm 17." Mikoto then spotted the wedding ring and she gasped. "Oh my god! Where's your husband?" Mikoto asked and Sakura's eyes saddened. "Oh..I'm so sorry.." Mikoto said sadly and Sakura only laughed sadly.

"No, that's not it. He isn't dead or anything. It's my Otoutu who got killed, but this village kidnapped me from my husband and my friends." Sakura said coldly and Mikoto flinched. Sakura then returned to cheerful and Mikoto smiled again.

"Well, let's get you settled in" Mikoto said and she smiled.

* * *

**--Two years later--**

Sakura's the only one Sasuke will stay with, and will show emotions to, anymore. Sakura was sad, they had to move out of the Uchiha district after Itachi had killed the clan…

**0_o_0_o_0**

_--One year ago--Itachi's flashback--when he arrived at the Akatsuki Base--_

_Itachi had had Sakura on his mind the whole time he made his trip to the Akatsuki's base._

_When he did get there, he went to Pein._

"_Leader-sama. The Uchiha's are dead. But I must warn you, there is a very very strong girl in Konoha" Itachi said and Konan materialized in the shadows._

"_Oh? And just who is this girl?" Pein asked but, he already had a thought…his wedding ring still on his finger, even though he had to transfer it from his old body, to this one…_

"_Her name, is Miyuki Sakura" Pein's eyes grew wide and he looked at Konan, who's eyes were also wide. "T-Thank you, Itachi-san, you may leave" Pein said then Itachi bowed and left. Pein then turned to Konan._

"_Do…do you think it's really the Sakura-chan that we know?" Konan asked and she went and she looked out the window._

"_Yes, I'm pretty sure, I mean, she did take my last name. So, it should be easy to find her.." Pein mumbled and Konan nodded and disappeared. "Zetsu-san" Pein called and Zetsu poped up out of the wall beside him._

"_Yes, Leader-sama?" Zetsu asked and Pein turned to him. "I want you to start to spy on someone for me. Her name is Miyuki Sakura. If you are caught, which is very very possible with her, just tell her that her Otto is worried, and wants to check up on her…" Pein said and the black part of Zetsu raised a eye brow._

"_**Otto?**__ Wouldn't you mean Akatsuki Leader?__** Or Pein?**__ Or something? __**Not Otto, surely**__!" Zetsu's white and black side said and Pein chuckled._

"_Yes, tell her that her Otto is worried about her. She wouldn't know me as the Akatsuki Leader, or as Pein. She knows me by a very old name. But, if you are caught, then tell her that I'm just worried and that I'll be sending you and Tobi to watch over her when you can. But knowing her, she won't be happy with that….Hmmm.." Pein thought about it for a moment and he leaned back and looked outside. He saw Konan coming back in the form of origami butterflies._

"_Sakura-chan is in Konoha…that's where they took her!" Konan said excitedly then she cleared her throat and returned to being serious when she noticed Zetsu._

"_Good then, thank you, Konan. Zetsu, go to Konoha and look for her. She should still have long pink hair that goes to her waist, I don't know what clothes she'll be in, so we'll be out of luck there…oh, and, she's wearing a golden wedding ring on her left ring finger. It will have pink diamonds all around a dark blue diamond" Pein said and Zetsu nodded._

"_Wait, how would you know?" Zetsu asked and Pein chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? I'm the one who bought it from her…anyway, go and find her. Spy on her, protect her, oh, and, take Tobi with you.." Pein said and Zetsu nodded and left._

"_Do you think it was a good idea to make Tobi go?" Konan asked with a raised eye brow and Pein chuckled. "Of course. If I can, then I'll bring Sakura-chan here, and we can all be together again…me, you, and Sakura-chan…" Pein mumbled and Konan giggled. "Well, I can't wait till that day" Konan said, then she looked out the window again._

_--End flashback--

* * *

_

**--Back to Sakura--**

Sakura has yet to figure out about Zetsu, until now...

Sakura turned and she put her hands on the ground. She controlled the ground, and she pulled Zetsu and Tobi from the ground. She was in her and Sasuke's backyard. Sasuke was out at the Academy. Sakura had just gotten home from taking him there, to.

"So, it's been you two who have been following me for the past year…what do you two boys need??" Sakura asked and Tobi smiled under his mask. "Tobi likes pretty lady! Leader-sama said to look after his wife!" Tobi said and Sakura's eyes widened. She brought Tobi down to her level and her eyes grew cold.

"What do you mean Leader's wife?" Sakura asked darkly as she held onto Tobi's collar. "Leader-sama said that if this ever happeneds, to tell you that he's worried about you! Also, Konan-sama seems…happy to know your alive! Tobi's a good boii!" Tobi said and Sakura let him go and she backed up and she sat on the porch.

"K-Konan-chan!?" Sakura said in shock. She looked at her watch. She still had about seven hours…. "Hey, plant-man." Zetsu twitched at that. "How long would it take to get to this 'leader' dude?" Sakura asked and she stepped forward. "Hmm..about two hours from under ground." Zetsu said and Sakura thought about it for a minute. "Fine" Sakura said then she closed her eyes and started to sink into the ground. "Well? What are you waiting for? I am not the greatest with tracking" Sakura said then Tobi and Zetsu, to, went underground.

When they came back up, it was raining all around them. Sakura looked up at Amegakure. "Amegakure..I'm home.." Sakura said and then she turned into origami and she flew into the top window. She landed on the window seal.

"So, I heard that I was your wife, Ne?" Sakura asked and she looked at the man at the desk. He turned to her with his shadows gone. She gasped. "Yahiko's body.." Sakura mumbled and her eyes narrowed slightly. She stepped off the window seal, only to be crushed in a hug.

"Sakura-chan! Oh my god, you don't know how much I've fucking missed you!! Oh my god! How good have you gotten with your origami!?" Konan asked and she started to spit out questions. Sakura giggled and she put a hand over Konan's mouth. Konan let a small blush cover her cheeks. "Man, you mean you still over talk to me? Well, snap. I thought I had gotten rid of that" Sakura grinned and then she felt a hand cover hers. She looked down, to see Pein's left hand cover hers. When he did that, the two rings were a set, if you know what I mean. Sakura looked up, and to Konan's surprised, Pein closed his eyes and he let his old dark eyes come back.

"N-Nagato-kun!?" Sakura whispered and Pein nodded slightly. "But, I don't go by that name anymore..it's Pein, now." Pein said and Sakura thought about it for a minute. "Fine, but I'll always miss getting to see your dark hair in your face.." Sakura sighed and Pein chuckled. "Oh well..I can get used to all the piercings and the orange hair…hehe as they say, weirdo's have to stick together." Sakura said and she giggled and held onto Pein's hand. Konan smiled and she acted like she was crying.

There was then a knock on the door. Pein mumbled a 'come in' and he sat back down in his chair, the shadows covering him again. Sakura looked at him with a raised eye brow, but then Itachi came in. He stopped when he saw Sakura. Her and Pein's hands were still intertwined but Itachi couldn't see them. She was leaning over the desk beside Pein.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, shocked and Sakura chuckled and then she pointed to Pein. "Leader-sama?" Itachi asked and Pein chuckled. "I guess I have to explain myself, don't I?" Pein asked and Sakura sweatdroped.

"That's a bit obvious" Sakura stated and Itachi's eyes widened. Usually if someone made a remark like that, they'd be dead or get torchered, but Pein's eyes only softened. Oh, by the way, he had already reactivated the Rinnegan.

Pein cleared his throat and he stood up. "Itachi, get the other members. I might as well explain myself to the whole organization" Pein said and Sakura straightened her back as well. Their intertwined hands now shown to Itachi. His eyes widened but then he turned around and called all the members.

"Just how much are you going to explain to them?" Sakura asked as her and Pein walked out of the room. Konan was already gone to help Itachi. Pein thought for a minute. "Just about everything. Well, except for the fact that Pein isn't my real name…I'll leave that little detail out" Pein said and Sakura giggled and tightened her hand around his.

* * *

**--In the meeting room--It's only Pein and Sakura--**

Even though Pein was in Yahiko's body, Sakura made it clear that she didn't mind, it did make her heart broken, seeing her dead brother as her husband, but she knows that Nagato's soul is there, and that's all that matters.

"Hey, who's the bitch?" Hidan asked and Sakura growled. Pein was ready to kill the little mother fucker…

Then, all of a sudden, he burst into flames. A clone of Sakura's was behind him with her hand on fire.

"Yeah, don't call me a bitch" the clone of Sakura's growled and then the original Sakura stood up from Pein's lap. Yeah, she had been sitting in Pein's lap. She didn't mind though, in fact…neverminddd!! xD

The original Sakura walked up to Hidan and she picked him up. She closed her eyes and she blew water and wind on him, freezing him. She opened her eyes to be dark green. "I really wouldn't call me a bitch" Sakura growled even deeper and Hidan started to shiver. Sakura just threw him into a chair, that had his Kanji on it, and he sat there, scared, burned, and cold..very cold. Sakura blew out, and snow feel from her breathe. She looked down and caught a snow flake. "What the hell..that's never happened.." Sakura mumbled then she went back over to Pein. He scooted back a little bit and she sat back down in his lap. She blew out again and more snow flakes came out.

"Well, that's weird.." Sakura mumbled and she just shrugged and continued to breathe through her nose. "Hey, who is that, un?" Deidara asked and soon, all the members were in the meeting room. Sakura's face was serious, Pein's held a little softness to it, and yes everyone could see his face, and Konan(who was beside them now) was smiling slightly.

"Leader-sama, who is this girl?" Kisame asked gruffly and he grabbed onto his Samahada. "Let go of the Samahada, Kisame-san. You will not be hurting her" Pein said annoyed and Sakura chuckled. "I'd probably break the thing, anyway…I have a habit of doing that.." Sakura mumbled and Pein chuckled. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed random designs on it.

"This is my wife, Miyuki Sakura. You will not touch her in any way that I do." Pein said and Sakura looked the other way with a blush on her face. Pein chuckled and all the members either blushed and looked away or only blinked once or twice.

"So, you were talking about Leader-sama when you said your 'Otto' to the Fourth?" Itachi asked Sakura and she looked at him. She leaned against Pein's chest and she nodded. "Aa, I was talking about Pein, which is weird… oh well" Sakura shrugged and Pein chuckled again. He continued to rub random circles on her hips, now. She shivered at his touch and he chuckled and set his chin on Sakura's shoulder. She relaxed that shoulder and his chin sunk into her shoulder, but she didn't mind.

"So, we can't touch her anywhere? Well, fuck" Hidan said and then he scooted away from Sakura and Pein. They were glaring at him, as well as Konan. "Konan-chan..papercut.." Sakura mumbled and Konan and Sakura chuckled…Pein didn't like this…

Sakura and Konan disappeared. Sakura turned into paper cherry blossoms and Konan turned into butterflies. They surrounded Hidan and brought him into the air.

"Well shit, he's heavy" they heard Sakura mumble from no where and when they finally set Hidan down, he was twitching and bleeding. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards, his seat going with him. Konan returned to her seat, and Sakura returned to Pein's lap.

"I see you have been training with that, Sakura-chan." Konan said and Sakura nodded. "Yep, and I can also combine fire, water, wind, and ice, now..which is really weird…" Sakura mumbled and Pein glanced at Konan and he nodded slightly. "Alright, that's all. It just would've been too troublesome to have to explain to each and everyone of you separate" Pein said and all the members left but Tobi.

After all the Akatsuki left, it was only Tobi, Pein, Sakura, and Konan. Tobi nodded to Pein and Konan before he reached behind his head and unclipped his mask. Sakura tensed at the sight of the glow of the Sharingan.

"My name is-" "Madara Uchiha.." Sakura mumbled, interrupting him. He smirked and chuckled before he clipped back on his mask.

Sakura lifted up her sleeve to see want time it was **"1 p.m."**

She inwardly cussed and she stood up from Pein's lap after she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now, I have to take care of Itachi's Otoutu. If you need me, then send someone to the old Uchiha's House" Sakura said before she closed her eyes and slowly sunk into the floor. "See ya, Konan-chan, Pein-kun, Tobi-san!" Sakura said before she shot out to Konoha.

Pein, Madara, and Konan blinked "She didn't call me Madara?" Madara blinked again and Pein chuckled. "That's my Sakura for you, she is full of surprises" Pein said with a smirk before all of them disappeared.

* * *

**--With Sakura--**

When Sakura got back home, it was time to get Sasuke. She ran to the Academy and when she got there, she spotted Sasuke trying to calm down Naruto.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and she patted his back. He gasped and looked up. Then, he ran and he hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, Tenshi?" Sakura asked Naruto who was mumbling "Daddy, died, Daddy, died!" Naruto then started to sob harder. "What about your mother?" Sakura asked and he sobbed again. "I-I don't know. She's gone as well" Naruto then started to cry all over again.

"Come on, Sasuke-chan." Sakura said and she crouched down. Sasuke crawled onto Sakura's back and Sakura picked up Naruto and she started to the Uchiha Main House. Sakura had already cleaned it up, did I ever mention that she could control blood since it's a liquid?

Sakura walked through town hearing murmers of "Oh my god, she can hold them both up without breaking a sweat!?" and other things. Sakura get out a grunt of annoyance and started to run to the Uchiha house. Naruto's tears slowed down and he smiled sadly up to Sakura. "Are you ok, now, Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked him and he nodded slowly. When she got to the Uchiha house, she let the two boys down.

"Will you help me with my kunai training?" Sasuke asked sweetly and Sakura giggled. "Why don't we wait for a hour or two and get calmed down, alright? I can help you both out, you know, killing two birds with one stone" Sakura smiled and Sasuke nodded and ran onto the couch and he turned on T.V. Naruto ran up to him as well, and he sat beside him. Sakura sighed and she got dinner ready.

When dinner was ready, she called to them, "Dinner's ready, boys!" Then, she heard feet scampering towards her. She had set out ramen, sushi, and dango's and tomatoes.

"Mmm! Ramen/tomatoes!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Then, they ran up to the table and dug in. Sakura sighed and she also dug in, but more manneredly.

After dinner, Sakura took Naruto and Sasuke out and helped them train. She already knew that Zetsu was under ground, but she ignored him.

After the boys training session, it was about 10 at night. Sakura went, and she tucked the boys into bed. Naruto and Sasuke were sharing a bed, because Sakura told them to protect each other, and that as long as they had friends nearby, they could be the strongest beings ever.

"Good night boys" Sakura said and she kissed the boys foreheads before she shut the lights out, and she closed the door. She stayed by the door until she heard their breathing slow down and even out. When Sakura got to her bed room, her eyes widened. Right there on her bed, was her beloved husband. She was on the other wing of the Uchiha house….hehe.

Sakura walked over to the bed and Pein opened his arms to her. Sakura fell onto the bed on top of him. He hugged her to him in a loving way and Sakura giggled.

"I've missed your body heat, Sakura-chan..it's been too long.." Pein mumbled in her hair as he smelled it and memorized the smell of cherry blossoms and blood under her roots.

"Aa, and I've missed yours, Pein-kun…" Sakura mumbled and Pein lifted up his head and he took her chin by his index and middle finger and lifted her head. "When it is just you and I, you may just call me what you used to, Nagato-kun. That, has the old ring to it." Pein said and he smiled at Sakura. He shut off his Rinnegan and Sakura put her hand through is orange spiky hair. She pulled his head down to her, and she kissed him deeply.

He closed his eyes and he pulled her on top of him, fully. Pein put his hand under her shirt and he slowly pushed her shirt up. He had put it on the small of her back.

Pein's tongue started to trace Sakura's lips, and when she opened her lips, he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She lightly moaned when his hand brushed over her breasts.

He smirked against his lips, and she pulled away slightly and put her forehead to his. She was panting, as was he. She, was the only one he would ever lose to…

Of course, they have had sex before, but they had to keep it down, last time, and that was about over two years ago.

Sakura tilted her head and she attacked Pein's lips, again. His answer was his tongue plunging into her mouth, only to get his tongue sucked on. He growled in pleasure when she let go of his tongue.

His Akatsuki cloak was beside the bed, on a chair. He only had on a slightly thin shirt, which Sakura cut off with a kunai. He growled annoyed and she giggled and kissed his chin.

"You'll get over it" Sakura whispered to him and he chuckled. "As long as you can be my shirt…or you can just give me yours" Pein flirted and Sakura giggled before she sat up a little and Pein proceeded to take off her shirt.

Sakura moaned when he started to massage her breasts.

* * *

**A/N yeah, I'm stopping it right there. Hehe, sorry, I know, I was like "Holy crap! Ima write a lemon!" then when I got to it I'm like "…..nevermind..T_T" Hehe. So, yeah. Well, I might make one later in this story, but probably not..oh well.**

**Hehe. Anyway, I like the way it's going so far, a bit fast, but hey, who cares! I've got alittle bit in store…hehe.**

**Yeah, this is almost 12 pages, and it's pretty good, in my opinion. **

**By the way, you guys had better be glad that I got Zach, A staff mem., to add Nagato and Yahiko onto the Naruto thingy ^_^ I'm so proud of myself!! xD hehe. Anyway. If you have a Nagato or Yahiko story, then you can now upload them! xD So, HAVE AT IT! And, be glad that I asked him professionally..even though I'm only 14, it doesn't mean that I can't be as formal as Itachi..and I'm being serious, I freaked out my friends when I showed them my formal side..**

**Oh my god, I scared the whole damned class during a movie! Ok, well, my teacher, Mrs. Treat, has been letting us watch The Patriot, and holy crap, it's bloody! Well, when Gabriel(if you've seen it, then you'll know this part) when he 'killed' the British Leader, dude, I was like "Cha! Die Die Die!!!" and I was punching the air, to. Haha..Hannah, a girl in my grade, came up to me after class and said "Yeah, your scary" and I go "Huh? What'd I do?" And she says "Well, you were in there yelling 'Die!' an all that kind of crap" I was like "…oh yeah! Sorry, I'm a morbid child" she was like "Uh-huh.." and then walked away. I was laughing at her, hehe, she's scared of me…**

**I'm a goth, and people at school are like "Are you really Goth?" and I go "No, I'm a emo who is too lazy to cut themself" and stuff like that. Hehe, it's great..anyway, I gotta go, ^_^ Ja Ne!**

**/Takai\**

**-teh girl who loves Nagato!-**


	3. Waking up Tough question Mission

**A/N Hey, I wrote about two and a half pages of this on paper, meaning it's about one page on here with the original font -.- Oh, and, I've got a question. How came I can't use the stars? I mean, I LOVE the stars!..thingys…and then the upside down V's, Oh and the wavy dashes, why can't I use them? Someone wanna tell meh -twitch-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Team seven; Start of Mission  
_

When Sakura woke up, she was still in Pein's naked arms. He was awake, she noticed, and she turned and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Morning, honey" Sakura said and Pein tightened his grip on her waist and he groaned before pulling her even closer and he put his mouth by her ear. "Morning, dear" Pein whispered and Sakura giggled at his breathe tickling her ear.

"I've got to go back to the base" Pein sighed out relucktently after a few moments of silent. When he got up, the covered were the only thing covering his …Err…aa-ham.._Family Jewels_. He then reached down and slid on his black silky boxers. Sakura then got up as well, but she didn't care about the covers. She bent down-Pein got a very very good view, then….- and she picked up her clothes and started to put them on. Once they were fully clothed-after a nosebleed from Pein which Sakura had laughed at him for-, Pein slid behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands under her shirt exploring her stomach.

"Onee-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled outside the door. Pein sighed and he kissed Sakura once before he disappeared. When Sakura opened the door, she was tackled by a little Sasuke and Naruto, accidentally. "Sorry, Onee-chan…" the boys chorused and Sakura smiled.

"Come, and let's start some food!"

* * *

**--Four Years Later--Naruto and Sasuke's 12--**

Sasuke and Naruto were like rivals, but still best friends Naruto now lived with Sakura and Sasuke. He still stays in Sasuke's room. Pein came every night and slept with Sakura. The members were getting curious…

Today, the two boys are graduating from the academy. Sakura called to the boys and they came running down the stairs.

"I'll come to the academy and watch over who you guys get as teammates. Sadly, there's very few girls who aren't fangirls, so you better watch your back, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and he nodded before the three of them left, with Naruto yelled at Sasuke who ignored him. Finally, Sakura yelled at Naruto to hush and the rest of the way was quiet.

* * *

**--Academy--After the teams are decided--**

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino yelled and she glomped Sasuke. Sadly, Ino was on team 7…

"Ino, let go of Sasuke-kun" Sakura said leaning on the front desk. Sakura was older then Kakashi, but the children didn't need to know that, until Kakashi saidi t..

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi said smiling with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he met Sakura's eyes. "Sakura? You can't be my student. Your older then me!" Kakashi said and Naruto and Sasuke gaped at Sakura.

"Onee-chan, why didn't you tell us!?" Sasuke and Naruto asked her and she merely giggled.

"Sorry boys, I never thought it would be that important" Sakura grinned then she looked at Kakashi with serious eyes. "As for why I'm here, I need to talk to you, Kakashi" Sakura said and Kakashi and Sakura walked out. "Now listen to me, Kakashi. Be careful with Naruto-kun, the seal is breaking. I fixed it the best I could, but sadly, seals aren't my strongest point" Sakura said seriously and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I can hardly believe that last part, but I will keep an eye on Naruto." Kakashi nodded and before he walked back into the room, Sakura grabbed Kakashi's forearm. "Oh, and another thing…..if that Ino girl ends up mysteriously dead, well, it's not my fault" Sakura chuckled darkly before she disappeared into snow flakes.

_**--**_

When Sakura got back home, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were in her training grounds.

"What do you boys need?" Sakura asked then she sniffed once. She smelled..blood.

"Well, Itachi-san's arm is broken, his eyes sight is disappearing slowly, Deidara's hands got burned badly, and I got my foot twisted" Kisame said and Sakura sighed. "Fine, then sit your asses down" Sakura ordered and they sat down. "I'll work on Deidara first, since he need his hands" Sakura said then she walked over to Deidara. He watched as she held onto his hand; her hands intertwined with his. He was blushing lightly. Itachi scoffed at Deidara's blush and Deidara glared at Itachi.

Sakura was sitting in front of Deidara, he had sat down cross-legged, and she had both of his hands covered by hers. Her hands were glowing a faint red, but yet green, and she had her eyes closed.

Deidara gasped when he felt his hands sting. He tried to pull his hands away, but she had a firm grip on his hands. "Don't move" Sakura hissed out and he stopped all movements. Kisame stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Itachi just watched as she healed Deidara.

When Sakura was done with Deidara, she moved over to Itachi. "Arm" Sakura said and Itachi glared at her but lifted his arm. Sakura glared back at him and said, "Take off your cloak" Itachi grunted and took of his cloak, acting like nothing was wrong. He lifted up his arm and Sakura took it in her hands. "It's a clean break" Sakura mumbled and then she scooted closer to Itachi so she could exam his eyes next. She put her hand over Itachi's arm and soon, it was healed like nothing had ever happened to him. Sakura then looked at him in the eyes. His Sharingan was off and she could see that his eyes were clouded.

"You are still foolish, Itachi" Sakura sighed out and Itachi grinded his teeth. He used his newly healed arm and he grasped her throat. Deidara and Kisame gasped. "Do not call me foolish, Sakura-san. You might be older then me and Leader-sama's wife, but I will not allow you to talk to me that way" Sakura chuckled as much as she could.

"I call you foolish because you get mad easily for stupid reasons" Sakura glared at him, her eyes turning to dark green. She glanced at his wrists then smirked and looked back up at him. "You still have the burn marks.." Sakura said and Itachi let go of her throat and hid his arm. Sakura snickered but didn't say anything more. She moved behind Itachi and she pulled his head down onto her lap. He starred up at her with a annoyed expression.

"Oh stop your sulking, Itachi" Sakura sighed out and she put her left index finger and thumb on his temples. "Come here, Kisame" Sakura said and Kisame stood up, as much as he could while he leaned on Samahada) and he came over there. "Sit down, and give me the foot" Sakura ordered and Kisame was confused but sat down and gave her his wounded foot. Sakura took the foot at the ankle and Kisame hissed in pain.

"Calm down" Sakura mumbled and then her right hand glowed a dark red this time. She closed her eyes and water started to form in her hair to keep her cool.

'_Oh great, I have to heal more of them?!'_ Sakura practicly yelled in her thoughts and then she slightly stiffened when she opened her eyes to meet the rest of the Akatsuki. When she was done with Itachi and Kisame, she stood up, leaving Itachi to hit his head on the ground, and she walked towards the rest of them. Itachi was left there to grind his teeth together before he got up.

"So, what's up with the rest of them?" Sakura asked Pein who smiled at her. "Well…the boys just wanted to see yo-"

"Oh, now that's just bull shit!" Hidan yelled and Sakura sighed and froze his lips. "Mmm!!!" Sakura chuckled and so did Pein and all the rest of the members, but Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Kakuzu busted out laughing. Sakura then melted the ice from his lips an he had to put his hands over his lips to warm them up, they were numb.

Pein chuckled at his wife's short temperness. "I was just going to let you know, Sakura-chan" Pein said and he stepped forward. He put a hand on Sakura's cheek and he started to rub her cheek. She held onto that hand. "That if any of us Akatsuki's get injured, that they will come here" Sakura chuckled.

"Well, you might not what to send Itachi" Sakura opened her eyes and looked into his Rinnegan. "I don't think he likes me." Sakura giggled once before she smirked evilly. "I only told him the truth though.." Sakura caught a kunai inbetween her index finger and middle finger. It was aimed for the middle of her spinal cord. "Now now, Itachi. That was uncalled for and very rude. I wonder what Mikoto-chan would say to that.." Sakura said sweetly and Pein chuckled.

"You, my dearest, are evil." Pein mumbled to Sakura who chuckled. "Well of course. Being the Akatsuki Leader's wife will possibly do that to you" Sakura said and Pein sighed and held onto her hand.

Sakura looked up at the sky to see that it was around noon. "I suggest you guys go back to the base. Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan are due here anytime, I think.." Sakura said and Pein kissed her swiftly, she kissed him back of course, before all the Akatsuki's vanished, leaving Tobi. "What do you need, Madara-sama?" Sakura asked and Madara stepped closer to her and patted her head. She was confused. "I thank you, for taking so much care of the Uchiha Siblings. For you see, I plan to destroy Konoha, and rebuild it as my own. Hopefully you and Pein will be able to help me." Madara said darkly and Sakura chuckled and she turned around. She was facing the house, but she turned to her head him.

"Gladly. I would gladly help to destroy this village. But first, I would like you to earn my trust." Madara growled lowly and Sakura chuckled. "I don't mean to be rude saying that, but Uchiha's are known to be deceiving. I've learned that the hard way" Sakura said before she walked into the Uchiha main house. Madara returned back to Tobi and he returned to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

**--With Sasuke and Naruto--**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking back to the Uchiha main house. "So, Sasuke-teme. Do you…ever miss your family?" Naruto asked timidly and Sasuke chuckled and looked at Naruto. "Of course I do, baka. Why do you think that I am going to kill my brother?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought for a moment. "Alright then, answer me this…if Itachi had been a demon and he was sealed into your body, would you kill yourself just to kill him? Kyuubi killed my father, and Kyuubi is sealed within me. Does that mean that I should kill myself and get revenge?" Naruto asked, but what they didn't know was that Sakrua was listening.

"That…is the smartest thing I have ever heard from you, dobe. But if that was the case…then..well..give me till tomorrow to answer that.." Sasuke mumbled before he slid the door open to see Sakura with soft eyes staring at him and Naruto.

"So Naruto, why did you ask him that? Just curiousity?" Sakura asked and she bent down. Naruto came up to her and he hugged her. "Onee-chan!!" Naruto yelled in her ear and she flinched and covered her ear. "And, well, I was…just thinking..I guess.." Naruto mumbled and Sakura chuckled and let him go before she stood up.

"So, what did you two do today with Kakashi-senpai?" Sakura asked and Naruto and Sasuke went and sat at the kitchen table to wait for dinner.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei made us introduce ourselves, and that Ino chick is annoying!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke remained silent. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Sasuke-chan." Sakura called and Sasuke snapped out of it and looked at her with curious eyes, as well. "Yes?" Sasuke asked and Sakura chuckled. "You are deep in thought. It would help your answer to Naruto's question by thinking out loud, you know. It's always worked with me, at night. I just talk out loud, even though no one is really there. I guess you can say…that the air, is my imaginary buddy" Sakura smiled at him and Naruto nodded.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and Sakura sighed annoyed before she began to cook lunch. "What do you guys want to eat?" Sakura asked them and they smiled "Dango/ramen!" Naruto and Sasuke said together, well, Naruto yelled it, Sasuke only said it.

Sakura giggled lightly. "Alright. Dango and ramen is coming up!" Sakura said and she smiled at the before she began to cook the said things.

"Well…you know that I want to resurrect the clan, and to kill Itachi…but if Itachi was a demon and was sealed inside of me, would I kill myself? I would get one goal done, but not the other.." Sasuke said and Sakura chuckled. "Sasuke-chan. I see your problem. But, you are setting a very very harsh goal for yourself. Why don't you make it smaller. Like, I need to become stronger to protect Naruto and me" Sakura said and he looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Since when did you become the wise old woman" Sasuke asked and Sakura twitched. "Well, I am 23, I lived by myself from the time I was born until the age of 17, I happily got married at the age of 16." Sakura turned, and she made a clone to continue the cooking. Sakura walked to the table and pulled out a chair and sat. "So, why shouldn't I know these things? My very first goal in life was to protect the only family I had. But, they also had to protect me, even though I could have killed them. We all have our weaknesses. I learned that the hard way" Sakura sighed and she looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Here. Just because I love you two boys, I'll show you a very precious memory" Sakura said and she blew out some water and wind. She then shaped it into a ball on the table, and soon a memory was formed.

* * *

_--Flashback--_

_Sakura, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato were sitting outside on the porch at the age of 14. Jiraya and Tsunade had already been gone for a month. Sakura and Nagato were side by side, Yahiko was beside Sakura, and Konan was beside Yahiko. Those two were like brother and sister, themselves._

"_Hey, I have a question" Sakura asked suddenly and everyone looked at her. She gazed at the rain that was falling from the sky. "What are all of your goals?" Sakura asked and the other three looked into the rain with Sakura._

"_Well, my goal is to protect the three of you from anymore harm" Nagato said deeply and Sakura looked at him with soft eyes. Sakura then got a little flashback of the day that she was nearly raped. She flinched and Nagato grabbed a hold of her hand._

"_That's my same goal" Yahiko stated and Sakura looked at him. "Same here" Konan said and Sakura laughed. "I guess the four of us have to protect one another" Sakura said and then she giggled. "Because that's also my one goal.." Sakura then said and she stood up and jumped off the porch. She went into the rain and gathered some rain into her hands and she started to form something in it._

_It turned into a orb and she closed her eyes. She snapped her right hand middle finger and thumb together and a bright flame flickered onto her finger. She opened her eyes to be a very very deep forest green. She had a serious face on. She put the fire into the water and the water and all the rain turned yellow and orange. It looked very hot like fire, but it was warm._

"_Come on!" Sakura said and Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato looked at each other before they, to, jumped into the rain. "Whoa, Sakura-chan. How did you do this?" Nagato asked deeply and Sakura giggled. "Well…it's really complicated…I guess. I just practice with fire and water a lot. Soon, I'm going to start to practice with earth, to. But, I might need a little help with that one" Sakura said and then she stomped her foot in a puddle._

"_Come on! It's really fun! I haven't played in the rain since I was five!" Sakura cheered and Yahiko came up behind her and he stomped right beside her, getting her splashed._

"_Oh, you evil little twin!" Sakura yelled and then she tackled Yahiko. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, with her eyes closed. Then, Nagato came up behind them and he picked Sakura up. She yelped and then she turned around in Nagato's grip. He had her against his chest. Konan went over to Yahiko and she whispered in his ear to leave the two of them alone._

_The two of them just stood there, holding each other. Sakura put her hands on his face and he put a hand on the left side of her neck. She smiled softly up at him and he smiled back._

_Slowly, he moved his head downward towards her and vice versa(meaning that she did the same) but she moved her's upward. She was on her tip-toes when their lips came together.

* * *

_

_--End Flashback--_

"Onee-chan, what was the point of that?" Sasuke asked annoyed with his right eye twitch, as well as Naruto's, and Sakura giggled with a light blush covering her cheeks. "It was hard to find, but actually, the whole point of that was to show you that you need friends to help you out. Sorry it wasn't what I wanted it to mean, but, whatever." Sakura said and then she snapped and all the water and wind dispursed. The water went out the window and the wind vanished. Then, Sakura's clone brought the food.

"Mmmm..it smells good, Onee-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto said before the three of them dug in. Sakura's clone was already gone.

After they were done with their meal, Sakura took them out to train.

After training, Sakura sent them off to bed. It was 10 O'clock by the time they were finished. When Sakura got to her room, she saw Pein on the bed. She waved at him and said one word, "Shower" He chuckled and got up and followed her into the bathroom.

Throughout her shower, you could hear moans, groans, and a light scream of release.

They actually do it a lot. They are…active, you could say. But really, they are just making up all the missed time.

When they were finished with their shower, they climbed into the bed. Pein's Akatsuki cloak on Sakura's desk chair. She had the desk in there so she could get paper work of her own done. Sometimes, Sarutobi would give her a lot of paper work to do.

"Nagato-kun..how much paper work do you usually get at Akatsuki?" Sakura asked him as she was pressed into his chest. He was lying on his side, as was Sakura, and he had his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura had her hand on his chest. He had a eight-pack, to. (-mentally drools…-Mmm….that sounds…sexy..A-Anyway!! DX)

"Hmmm..why do you want to know, Sakura-chan?" Pein mumbled into her hair and she giggled. "Well, The Hokage here sometimes gives me paper work. If you look on the desk, there is paper work that I need to have done by tomorrow..which reminds me.." Sakura said and then Pein heard something like rain begin in a spot beside the bed. He looked up to see Sakura's legs begin to form. Soon, it was her whole body, but on the forehead the kanji for "Inner Sakura" was on it.

"Why don't you stop annoying me and get your ass to work." Sakura ordered and she pointed to the stack of papers. "Oh come on, Saku-chan. I wasn't being annoy-" Sakura interrupted it. "No I don't want your excuses. Do. The. Damn. Paperwork. Now!" Sakura said and her voice deepened slightly and the 'clone' ran to the desk and started on the work. "In case your wondering about her, she is apparently my Inner. She calls herself Mizu(water)." At Pein's confused face, she continued. "Th way that she makes a 'clone' is by forming from water. That, is why she is named Mizu." Sakura said before she cuddled up against Pein's chest again.

She had to lean away from him slightly to be able to see his face. Sakura's breathe on Pein's naked chest sent chills down his spine. "If you are getting chills down your spine, then payback is a bitch, Nagato-kun" Sakura said and her and Mizu chuckled.

"Hmm?" Pein mumbled into Sakura's hair and Sakura giggled. "When we were younger, your deep voice would always send shivers up and down my spine" Sakura replyed and he reverted his voice to his old one, when they were 13. "Do you mean like this, Sakura-chan?" Pein said and Sakura got a shiver of please shot up and down her spine. Sakura pulled away and she kissed Pein. "Yes, just like that, actually, Nagato-kun" Sakura said and Pein chuckled before he kissed her briefly. Then, Sakura put her forehead to his and she fell asleep like that. Her hands still on his chest, their foreheads touching, Pein's arms were wrapped around her, and their legs were tangled together.

"Good night…Lover" Pein mumbled before he, to, fell asleep. Mizu sighed annoyed, because she was the one stuck with the paperwork..geez. She was going to bitch to Sakura in the morning..hehe.

_**--**_

When Sakura woke up in the morning, she was alone. Mizu had already gone back to her head, and Pein was already gone.

"Well, thanks for saying bye" Sakura mumbled with a sigh before she stretched out like a cat, relaxed for a moment, before she got up and got dressed.

When she got to the kitchen, she was Sasuke sitting there, thinking. Sakura walked in front of him and she lifted up his chin and kissed his forehead. "Good morning, Onee-chan" Sasuke mumbled before he looked distant again. "Sasuke, what all have you thought about?" Sakura asked and Sasuke sighed. "I truly don't know…Naruto does have a point though. What would I do….would I kill myself just to kill Itachi, or would I leave him be and wait until I die? If I killed myself just to kill Itachi, then I could never bare any children and resurrect the Uchiha Clan..but if I wanted and made children, then Itachi could very possibly take over my body and kill all my children and wife.." Sasuke said and Sakura chuckled. "If I were you, I would give up on my revenge until I start to resurrect my clan. But since I have the same problem as you, I have to wait until I find someone I am actually willing to marry and have children with.." Sakura said and she put a hand on her stomach. "But, if I don't choose by the time I'm 25, then the village will choose for me" Sakura said and Sasuke gasped. "W-What!? Why would they do that!?" Sasuke yelled and Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke-chan, you must understand. My clan is just as powerful as your own." Sakura looked at Sasuke with deep green eyes. "And I'm the last and only one to receave this gift in…hundred and hundreds of years. My clan, the Nii clan, has been here since Rokudou Sennin, the very first Rinnegan user. And yes, I know about him because my husband had the same Kekkei Genkei. But, he's probably dead now, so you don't have to worry about him becoming like you and revengeful" Sakura smiled at Sasuke and she stood up and she started breakfast.

"Naruto-chan! Get your lazy ass down here!!" Sakura yelled at him then she chuckled when he turned up right there with his little raccoon nighty hat on. "yeah Yeah yeah, Onee-chan.." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Sakura had fixed pancakes(English, I know, so sue me….ok, don't sue me..PLEASE!?) with eggs and toast.

"Mmm…smells good.." Naruto mumbled and he walked over to the table to the smiling Sasuke. Yes, Naruto and Sakura were the only ones to ever get to see Sasuke smile to brightly. Sakura went and sat down and the three of them talked about random things.

* * *

**--One Month Later--**

Sakura was assigned to go on the mission with Team 7 to guide Tazuna to Wave. Sakura had never been there, so she asked if she could follow along. Since she was actually a lot stronger then Kakashi, if any men got past Kakashi then Sakura would be able to take care of them.

As Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked to the gates they talked about random things until they heard a taboo voice. "Sasuke-kuuunnn!!!!!" it was Ino Yamanaka. Sakura hissed in anger and Sasuke groaned while Naruto snickered. Sakura put her hands on the boys heads and they looked up at her with a glare. She used the wind to propel her and the boys to the Gates.

"Yaaaa!!!!!!!!" was heard all across Konoha. For the screams was Sasuke and Naruto's. Sakura chuckled when she got there and the boys hair was messed up. Well, Sasuke's was, not Naruto's. Sasuke's hair was actually down and he looked similar to Itachi…

Sakura mentally growled at Sasuke's appearance and she used water and wind to put his hair back up.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and he blinked "What was that about?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked out of the gates. "When your hair is down.." Sakura looked down at him with eyes that said 'don't get made' she finished, "You look similar to Itachi." Sakura growled out the name. Sasuke looked at Sakura surprised before he returned to being serious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled and she glomped him. Sakura sighed annoyed and Sasuke groaned and he stood up and shoved Ino away from him. Ino pouted and tried to grab his ass, but he shoved Ino away from him and moved closer to Sakura. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and she glared icily at Ino.

"Ino, if you forgot about your crush on Sasuke, then you would have time to train and would stop being a hendrince. I bet you couldn't even hit a target with a kunai" Sakura said and Ino huffed and she took out a kunai and threw it at a tree. Only to miss and the four of them heard a cat go 'Meow!!' and Ino sweatdroped and pouted. "You just proved my point" Sakura said with a smirk and Sasuke turned and looked at Kakashi and Tazuna.

"Oh, so now you get me someone who looks like a sissy little girl, great. I'll really be protected." Tazuna said and he rolled his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura expecting her to get angry. Instead, Sakura bent down to the boys level and she whispered, "I've heard worse insults from a rock" Naruto busted out laughing and Sasuke chuckled with a smirk as he tried to fight the smile.

"What?" Tazuna asked and Naruto pointed to him while laughing "hahah! You got served!!" Naruto said before he fell backwards onto the ground. Tazuna was confused and Kakashi giggled about his book.

"Give me that" Sakura said and she grabbed Kakashi's book. Kakashi tried to get the book, but Sakura held him back with her foot. She read the first page and she giggled lightly _'These guys are amateurs compared to me and Nagato-kun!'_ Sakura giggled and then she handed Kakashi the book back and she walked back over to Sasuke and Naruto who were silently laughing at Kakashi.

"So, what all did it have in it, Onee-chan?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura and she giggled lightly. "It's merely a romance novel done by Jiraya-sensei" Sakura said then she smiled. Kakashi gasped and he ran to Sakura. "W-What!? Jiraya-_sensei!?!"_ Kakashi practicly yelled and Sakura giggled again(god! She's doing that a lot!! DX)

"Yep. Jiraya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei trained my husband, my twin, and my sister-like-friend and myself. But, Orochimaru kinda freaked me out…expecially when he ….'hissed' his 's's…geez." Sakura said and Kakashi's eyes shined. "Oh! Tell me more!" Kakashi said like a child and Sakura poked his forehead and he fell back onto his ass. "Oi! How did you do that!? I weigh more then you!!" Kakashi pouted and he stood up. They then started to walk out of Konoha with Tazuna in the middle of them. Sakura and Kakashi were in the back, Sakura on the left and Kakashi on the right, while Naruto and Sasuke was on the front, Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right.

"Well, Tsunade-sensei trained me because I was the only one who wanted to learn how to have 'super-strength' and had the perfect chakra control to do it. So, I learned medical and for some strange reason, instead of a green hued chakra, I have a light red and green hued chakra…Tsunade-sensei and Jiraya-sensei could never figure it out.." Sakura said thoughtfully and Kakashi smiled.

* * *

**A/N Well, I thought I would stop it there, hehe. Sorry, but I needed to do that becase the NEXT chapter is possibly going to be the after effects for the Chunnin Exams AND the ending of this chapter. So, yeah.**

**If noone gets the part where Pein told Sakura to call him Nagato when they were alone, it's because Pein is really Nagato just in Yahiko's body. Well, Nagato's soul, whatever. Anyway, and it helps Sakura to remain happy, if you get it. Because Nagato 'stole' Yahiko's body. And since Yahiko was Sakura's twin, she feels unhappy to even be around that body, but she is very slowly getting over it. Seeing as they have sex about every night .**

**Ok, but, anyway! I guess I'll be seeing you all! Good night, I'm being serious to, good night..O_O IT'S 1:40 AM!! God..and I have to wait for, like, another ten minutes because I'm burning CDs….putting songs on them..whatever. So, yeah..and I've got like 30 more songs, and I can only fit about 20 songs on one disk..-sigh- god, I hate today..oh well! Ja Ne!**

**/Takai\**

**-teh girl who has downloaded about 225 songs off of LimeWire(YOU SAW NOTHING!)-**


	4. Sorry, Author Note!

Ok, some people aren't getting it. This is NOT Incest!

For one thing, at the time, I did not know very much about the Rinnegan, so I didn't think straight. I just thought that Nagato was using the body as a host, and that Sakura didn't care for it, because even though the body is of her dead brother, Nagato's soul and heart and love is in the body.

Geez! This tells me that you guys don't know a thing about love, do you!!! If you've actually been in true love before, then you will know and understand the way that Sakure feels about that. She knows and understands that her brother is dead.

Emily Le Fay, I hope you understand this and get it through your thick, dense skull-**THIS IS NOT INCEST!**

Find your true love and you'll understand it! They say that Incest is only for the **BLOOD** relatives, or married, whatever. It's just a dead body, I mean come on!

Nagato probably didn't get to save Yahiko's blood, I mean who would want to?, so he had to find different people's blood to put into the body. So, they aren't actual blood relatives anymore. If anything, they are nothing now. Yahiko and Sakura are only brother and sister, now, but soul and thought. Nagato and Sakura were in no way related! If they were..then psh. No one ever told me!

So, now do you think this is Incest?

It's just like the famous saying goes "It's the thought that counts." She knows that it's Yahiko's body, knows that Yahiko is up in heaven, and knows that Nagato took Yahiko's body from him-after he died. The way that I see it, once you die, the only relatives you have are the fellow dead. That's just the way that I see it.

And you ever notice how the living always go "I love you brother!" as they mourn and no one comes down to say "I love you to, little brother?" No, you don't. You don't see any of that jazz!

Ok, and you don't see me going around everywhere, telling that using paper towels in the place of tissue is wrong, like Incest. So DON'T you DARE come to me and say that sort of SHIT around me, do you understand me?! Nagato was just using Yahiko's body as a placement, as a pawn, whatever you want to call it.

You got that? This is not Incest.

This also goes out to all of you other's who have the NERVE to tell me that this story is INCEST. If you dare to say this, I will delete your review, and possibly flame a story...or something. -laughs nervously- I really can't do anything, but trust me...I won't be nice to you-at all.

Maybe you humans should learn to respect others or else your going to be disrespected and insulted JUST THE SAME. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME!? I am so SICK AND TIRED of you humans! You all..disreguard us who even THINK differently then you all! You all judge by looks, by the way someone acts! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT SOMEONE FOR THE WAY THEY THINK, FEEL, AND ACT, HUH!?!

-sighs- Ok, I'm good...

Sorry you guys, my emotions are in a jumble right now, so just...just don't say anything about Incest or anything like that, ok? And no, for all you jackasses and dispshits who want to blame this on PMS, I just got off of it about a week ago. So just shut the fuck up about it, ok?

Now then....

For those of you who like my stories, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I've been busy and my emotions are jumbled, just like I said, and I've got over sixty stories that my mind are trapped on, so...yeah, don't exactly...expect more chapters on anything. At least for a LOOONG while. I may just get bored one day and make a new chapter, but the chances of that are....about 10%. So sorry if I disappoint you, my loving fans. My life is just a confused piece of shit right now. Ok, well, I've been typing too much, so I'll have to stop now. my wrists and fingers are in pain. ;_; Sooo...just, if you want to, talk to me a few times, and I'll see if I can't get someone some of my stories to continue, ok? You just gotta mention me in every chapter, saying that the original story was made by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX or just say Takai~sama or whatever name I say you can use. -shrugs- Hope everyone has a great night(It's 3:05AM where I am-laughs-).

Your loving authoress(peson...),

~/Takai-sama\~


	5. sighs Another Author Note

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


End file.
